galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorax( MLP FIM)
Thorax is a male changeling and supporting character who appears briefly at the end of the season six episode The Crystalling - Part 21 before making his prominent debut in The Times They Are A Changeling. In the season six finale, he becomes the new leader of the changelings following the defeat of Queen Chrysalis. Character development and design In contrast to other changelings such as Kevin, Thorax has somewhat wholer ears and tail, slightly differently-colored eyes, and differently-colored back armor. Following his metamorphosis in To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Thorax is much taller, and he has a different color scheme—matching that of S06E26 Unnamed Changeling #3—and beetle-like mandibles protruding from his forehead. In entomology, the term "thorax" refers to the midsection of an insect's body. Personality In The Times They Are A Changeling, unlike most of his kind, Thorax is demonstrably amiable and considerate with a sincere yearning for friendship. However, prior to meeting Spike, he bears much doubt that anyone could ever want to be friends with a changeling. When offered kindness or surrounded by love, Thorax occasionally reverts to his basic impulses and hisses threateningly at others. In the two-part season six finale, Thorax is shown to panic when a situation turns dire, even to the point of hyperventilation, though he sticks with the rest of the rescue team despite his fears. He looks to Starlight Glimmer for leadership, and he demonstrates selflessness such that he puts on her appearance to spare her Chrysalis' wrath until she can destroy the queen's throne. In Triple Threat, Thorax is shown to be excitable and curious, but at the same time, he struggles with the weight of his new leadership role, admitting to Spike that he has trouble asserting his authority. He is also very protective of Spike, transforming into a bear and challenging Ember when he believes she is threatening him. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, Ember helps him to be more assertive, which he demonstrates by calling Spike out on the lack of attention during his visit. In To Change A Changeling, Thorax shows a strong sense of loyalty towards his brother, Pharynx, stemming from Pharynx always defending him from bullies when they were young. He is steadfast in his belief that there is good in Pharynx, refusing to banish him from the hive for his behavior, and pointing out to Pharynx that he still cares about the hive despite all the changes. In School Daze, Thorax is displeased at Chancellor Neighsay's prejudiced attitude against non-ponies, but takes it better than the other leaders, acknowledging that not all ponies see the changelings as Twilight and her friends do. When the assembled leaders show concern about the missing students, Thorax is the only one who doesn't blame any of the others, instead worrying that the changelings won't be able to survive if a conflict breaks out between their respective species. Upon a second encounter with Neighsay's bigotry, Thorax seemed to catch the displeasure of the other leaders and joined them in advancing on the unicorn, though Celestia convinced them not to become violent. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Males Category:Challengings Category:Kings Category:Royal